


A is for Alliance

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2017 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Luffy had to get the idea that ally = friend from somewhere, right?





	A is for Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> ok not technically lawlu but the idea popped into my head and I couldn't _not_

"What's a lion thingy?" Luffy asked, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"Not a lion, and alliance." Sabo rolled his eyes, leaning back against the tree trunk. "It's when you make an agreement to collaborate with an outside group for your mutual benefit."

Luffy blinked once, twice, then nodded. "Lion thingy is when you beat people up outside."

Ace groaned and hung his head in his hands. "Give it up, Sabo. He's too dumb to get it."

"No I'm not!" Luffy stomped his foot.

"Oh yeah? Then spell alliance." Ace taunted.

"You spell alliance!" Luffy fired back.

" _I_ can't even spell alliance." Sabo said, pushing off the tree trunk and stepping in between them. "Maybe some examples would help." he turned to Luffy with a serious expression. "Luffy, you know how the Daddan bandits help us, but they aren't part of our crew?"

Luffy nodded.

"That makes them our allies. And if we had any friends on other crews, those crews would be our allies too."

"Ooooooh!" Luffy nodded vigorously. "Lion thingies are friends!"

"Close enough." Sabo sighed.

"Alliance." Ace snapped, shoving past Sabo to bring his fist down on the top of Luffy's head. "Get it right, moron."

"I am getting it right!" Luffy insisted.

"You're really not." Sabo chuckled. "But whatever, I'm hungry, let's go hunt lunch."

"I want alligator!" Luffy declared, punching one fist in the air.

Ace grinned. "That's the smartest thing you've said all day."


End file.
